Mes in de Rug
by Miss Avril Bloom
Summary: Een vrouw word opgejaagd door een man, die haar dochtertje wil hebben Niet erg Lang


Ik hoorde mijn voeten op het harde gras neerkomen. Hoe ik hier terecht kwam wist ik niet. Ik liep op de tast. Zoekend naar de uitgang. Mijn vingers deden zeer van de ruwe muren waar ik langs liep maar ik gaf niet op. Ik wist dat je in deze tijden gewoon moest door zetten. De stilte werd verbroken door een geluid. Een geluid dat ik niet kon thuis brengen. Ik probeerde het van me af te zetten. Er niet naar luisteren, maar het geluid ging door mijn lichaam heen. Ik rilde, het was koud en donker. Ik zag de silhouetten van de muren. Ik liep verder en verder. Het geluid stopte. Er kwam een zucht over mijn lippen. Ik stopte, verder wilde mijn lichaam niet. Ik rilde en viel. Ik lag daar lang uit. Ik draaide me een kwart slag om en staarde naar de donkere lucht. Waar had ik dit aan verdiend? Dat weet je zelf wel, zei een akelig stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik wilde er niet aan denken, maar het leek erop hoe meer ik het buiten probeerde te sluiten hoe helderder het werd voor mijn ogen. Ik zuchtte en bedacht me als ik het nu niet onder ogen zie dan nooit. Ik sloot mijn ogen.

Ineens stond ik in een huiskamer. Het was een lichte witte kamer. Er stond een grote bruine bank met een klein kindje erop. Het kindje speelde met een barbiepop. Ik wilde er niet naartoe, maar mijn lichaam wilde blijkbaar wat anders. Mijn voeten liepen naar de bank, ik zakte door mijn knieën en ging naast het kindje zitten. Het kleine kindje keek op en ik keek in haar mooie groene ogen. Het meisje lachte even naar mij en begon weer te spelen met haar pop. Mijn arm ging omhoog en mijn hand streelde het meisje door haar donkere haartjes. Ze keek weer op en kraaide van plezier. Ze stak haar kleine armpjes uit en probeerde ze om mij heen te leggen . Ik pakte het meisje om haar middel en zette haar op mijn schoot. Ze sloeg haar armpjes om mijn nek en knuffelde me. Ik knuffelde haar terug. De zon scheen door het grote raam naar binnen. Ineens hoorde ik een knal. Ik keek verschrikt op. Zo snel als ik kon rende ik door de witte kamer heen naar een licht blauwe gang. Ik hoorde weer een knal. Het kwam van de deur. Iemand beukte erop. Ik stak een arm uit terwijl mijn ander arm het meisje vast hield. Ik voelde hoe mijn vingerstoppen de koude deurklink vast pakten. Ik trok de deur open. Er stond een magere lange man voor. Hij had zwart haar met groene ogen. In zijn ogen las ik angst. Op zijn gezicht stond ook doodsangst. Snel ging ik aan de kant en de man liep snel naar binnen. Ik klapte de deur dicht en liep de man achterna de witte kamer in. Hij begon te ijsberen. Ik ging zitten en het meisje drukte zich tegen me aan. Ze was bang.

"Wat is er ? " vroeg mijn stem. Hij stopte en keek me doordringend aan.

"Hij komt haar halen "zei hij met een schorre stem. Ik hield mijn adem in.

"Nee, niet … Aisha " zei ik. Ik hoorde hoe angstig mijn stem klonk. Blijkbaar had Aisha het ook gehoord want ze begon te huilen. Ik duwde haar tegen me aan en begon haar zachtjes te wiegen. Ze jammerde niet meer maar hield mijn nek wel vast alsof ze bang was dat iemand haar uit mijn armen trok.

"Waarom? " vroeg ik aan hem. Het antwoord wist ik al. Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. Ik legde Aisha bij haar pop die ze tegen haar kleine lichaampje aan drukte. Ik stond op en sloeg mijn armen om de man. Hij keek op en ik keek in zijn grijze ogen. Ik zag verdriet. Een traan rolde over zijn wang.

"Het komt allemaal goed, Roan " fluisterde ik. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen en ik leunde met mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Ik voelde de tranen komen. Hij liet me los en keek naar Aisha. Ik draaide me om en keek ook naar haar. Haar pop had ze netjes neer gelegd en ze keek ons ook zwijgend aan. Na een tijdje zo gestaan te hebben pakte ik haar op. De man liep naar boven en ik hoorde hem rommelen in onze kamer. Hij kwam de trap af. Ik hoorde het gebonk waarmee zijn voeten neer kwamen. Hij liep over de vloer en toen kwam hij de kamer weer in. Hij had een tas vast.

"De meeste spullen zitten erin" zei hij. Ik knikte en pakte de tas aan. Ik liep langzaam naar de keuken die licht groen was geverfd. Ik wou er niet naar kijken. Waarschijnlijk zal ik hier nooit meer komen. Ik opende de andere deur in de keuken en liep op het groene gras. Ik hoorde de voetstappen van Roan achter mij. Ik keek even naar de tuin. Links waren allemaal rozen struiken. Ik was dol op rozen. Mijn tuin grensde aan het bos. Voor de rest was de tuin leeg. Ik staarde even naar de bomen.

Ik zag een blauw vogeltje weg vliegen. Ik zette een stap richting het bos. Maar ik bedacht me iets. Ik draaide me om naar Roan.

"Ga je … je met ons mee?" vroeg ik stotterend. Hij keek me verwondert aan. Hij knikte met zijn hoofd. Achterons hoorden we iemand keihard op de deur beuken en schreeuwen

"LAAT ME BINNEN!". Ik keek even naar Roan, hij knikte. Ineens zette ik het op een lopen. Ik rende het bos in. Ik hoorde hoe Roan achter mij aan rende. Ik ontweek behendig de takken van de bomen. Aisha klemde zich doodsbang aan mij vast. Ik hield haar iets strakker vast dan bedoeld was maar veel aandacht schonk ik er niet aan. Ik moest haar hier weg zien te krijgen. Na uren en uren rennen kwamen we aan bij een helder beekje. Ik stopte met rennen. Hier waren we voorlopig veilig. Roan hijgde, ondanks dat hij moe was pakte hij Aisha van mij over en mompelde "ga je maar even opfrissen in de beek".

Ik knikte. Ik loop langzaam naar de beek toe. Het water was zo helder dat ik een vrouw met heel licht blond haar zie aanlopen. Ze is lang en slank en heeft een witte prachtige jurk aan. De mouwen lopen wijd uit tot aan haar handen. Om haar kraag zit een gouden rand. Ze heeft een prachtig zilver kettinkje om met een zilveren roos eraan. Ik ga door mijn knieën bij de beek. Ik laat mijn handen in het water zakken. Het voelt niet koud aan. Ik doe mijn ogen dicht. Ik maak een kommetje van mijn handen en gooi het water in mijn gezicht. Ik doe mijn ogen weer open en zag de rimpeling in het water. Ineens zie ik ook de ogen van de vrouw. Het zijn licht blauwe ogen met een donkere pupil en een donker randje zit er omheen. Ik weet wie het is. Ik ben het.

"Gaat het, Mel? " vraagt Roan zacht toen hij merkte dat ik naar mijn spiegelbeeld staarde. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten. Ik sta op en kijk naar de onderkant van mijn jurk. Hij zit vol met scheuren en groene vlekken. Het interesseert me eigenlijk niet. Ik loop naar de boom waaronder Roan en Aisha zitten. Ik neem haar van hem over en zeg"ga jij je nu maar opfrissen".

Hij grijnst even maar hij loopt al snel naar de beek toe. Ik pakte de tas die ik had mee genomen. Ik rits hem open en zie een paar baby flesjes liggen, wat brood en een gekleurde deken. Ik pak een flesje, zet die naast mij, rits de tas weer dicht en pak het flesje en breng die naar de mond van Aisha. Dankbaar zuigt ze aan het flesje. Ineens hoor ik geritsel, Ik draai me verschrikt om.

"Roan …!"fluister ik bang. "Ja..?" hoor ik hem achter mij vragen.

"We moeten weg nu ..!" fluister ik. Ik hoor hem zacht naar mij toe sluipen. Ik pak het flesje snel uit de mond van Aisha. Ze protesteert even maar ik doe hem gauw in de tas. Hij pakte de tas en helpt mij overeind. We lopen op onze tenen naar de beek. Ik spring er zacht over. Roan springt er ook over. "Drie….Twee….Een…Nu! " zegt hij van hard naar zacht. Ik zet het voor de 2e keer op rennen. Weer ontwijk ik bomen en takken. Maar 1 had ik niet gezien. De tak maakte een lange kras in mijn gezicht. Zeer deed het niet echt maar er vallen wel wat bloed druppels op mijn jurk. Waarom ik met een jurk rende? Omdat ik geen tijd had. We moesten gelijk ons huis verlaten. Het geritsel hoor ik niet meer. Er komt een zucht over mijn lippen. Maar ik bleef door rennen. Ik spring over omgevallen boom stronken. Het begint donker te worden. En ik kon aan bij een open plek in het bos. Roan stopt met rennen en kijkt om zich heen.

"Daar " zegt hij en hij wijst naar een veel kleinere openplek die hier dichtbij ligt. Ik knik. Ik loop erheen. Aisha geeuwde even. Ik glimlach naar haar. Ik ga zitten op een boomstronk.

Roan gaat naast mij zitten en pakt wat brood uit de tas. Ik pak het dankbaar aan.

Ik hoor dat Aisha slaapt. Roan pakte wat bladeren en legt die neer. Ik leg Aisha erop en ga zelf naast haar leggen. Ik hoor hoe Roan naast mij gaat liggen. Dan is het stil. Ik heb mijn ogen te lang open gehouden. Ze beginnen te prikken. Ik doe ze dicht. Langzaam vervagen de geluiden en ik val in slaap.

Een rode gloed zie ik. Ik open mijn ogen en keek in de felle zon. Ik doe mijn ogen weer dicht en sta blind op. Ik hoor de zachte ademhaling van Aisha en Roan. Ik open mijn ogen en zie dat Aisha en Roan vredig slapen. Ik geniet even van dat moment dat alle problemen zo ver weg lijken. Ik glimlach. Dan opent Roan zijn ogen en kijkt mij aan.

"Lekker geslapen?" vraag ik aan hem. Hij rekt zich even uit en gaat dan recht op zitten. "Buiten het feit dat ik op de grond sliep heb ik toch lekker geslapen ja… en jij? " zegt hij met een beetje sarcasme. Ik glimlachte naar hem ten teken dat ik ook goed geslapen had. Ik ging op mijn knieën zitten en probeerde Aisha wakker te maken. Ik schudde haar zachtjes heen en weer. Langzaam deed ze haar groene oogjes open.

"Hoi, Aisha" fluister ik naar haar. Ze glimlacht naar mij. Ik pak haar op en ga recht op staan. Ik wieg haar zachtjes. Ik weet dat ik weg moet maar alles lijkt nu zo vredig. Het ochtend zonnetje, de vogeltjes die fluiten. Ineens wordt de rust verstoord. Mensen schreeuwen ergens in de verte. Ik zette het in 1 keer op rennen. Weer moet ik takken ontwijken. Ik ren door. Weg van alles. Vluchten, ik kan niets anders doen dan vluchten. Ik ren zo hard alsof de duivel op ons zelf jacht. Maar die man die op ons jacht is veel erger dan de duivel. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik wil niet aan hem denken. Aisha is gelukkig stil maar kijkt wel angstig om haar heen. Ik kijk even naar Roan die naast mij rent. Zweetdruppels staan op zijn hoofd. Hoe verder we door rennen hoe minder bomen er zijn. Langzaam eindigt het bos. Ik stop aan de rand. Voor me ligt een grote weide met heuvels en velden. De zon schijnt fel boven ons. Het is middag. We hebben de hele ochtend gerend. Roan is ook gestopt. Ik kijk naar hem en hij knikt. Weer zet ik het op rennen. Heuvel op en af, Grasveld door. Hoe verder we gaan hoe kaler het werd. De heuvels verdwijnen, het gras ook. Ik voel steken in mijn zij maar negeer het gewoon. Ik hoor mijn adem zwaarder worden maar ook dat negeer ik. Ik blijf door rennen tot we in een spookachtig dorpje aankomen. Ik kijk om me heen. Alle huizen zijn grijs en verlaten. Er waait ineens een vreemde wind. Kou overspoelt mijn lichaam. Ik krijg een naar voor gevoel. De zon verdwijnt achter donkere wolken. Roan Loopt naar het dichts bijzijnde huisje en trapt de deur in. Ik loop snel naar binnen en draai me om. Ik zie hoe ook Roan naar binnen gaat. Hij doet de deur dicht en pakte een houten balk die er ligt en plaats die voor de deur zodat die onmogelijk open kan van buiten af.

Ik keek rond in de kamer. Het was een zwarte kamer zonder deuren met 1 klein raampje, die onder de spinnenwebben zat. Op de vloer lag een cm stof. Voor de rest was de kamer leeg. Mijn ogen waren al snel gewend aan het donker. Roan legde het kleed – die hij uit de tas had gepakt- in het midden van de kamer neer. Hij ging erop zitten. Ik ging naast hem zitten. Ik leg Aisha tussen ons neer. Ze was al in slaap gevallen. Roan gaf mij wat brood. Dankbaar at ik het op.

"Ga maar slapen "fluisterde hij. Ik buig me voor over en geef hem een zachte kus. Ik laat me dan langzaam vallen op het kleed.

"Welterusten " fluister ik als ik zie dat hij ook ligt.

"Droom zacht" fluistert hij terug. Al snel hoor ik aan zijn ademhaling dat hij slaapt. Ik lig op het kleed met mijn ogen open starend naar het plafond. Denkend over alles. Ik doe mijn ogen toch maar dicht. Ik val gelukkig al snel in slaap.

In mijn droom lig ik in een ronde kamer (je kunt het niet echt een kamer noemen, meer een soort plein met maar 1 gang). Opstaan kan ik niet. Ik hoor wat gerommel bij een stuk muurachtig iets. Gefluister stoort de rust. Ik hoor een raam piepend open gaan maar nergens kan ik een raam ontdekken. Het gefluister wordt harder. Een gesmoorde kreet zorgt ervoor dat ik angstig word. Ik voel handen mij optillen. Ik zweef want ik zie niemand. Die handen laat mij zakken en ik zit. In de lucht want als het een stoel was zag ik het wel maar ik zie alleen de witte muren. Ik voel handen mijn eigen handen vastbinden. Ook mijn voeten worden vastgebonden.

Een stem zegt iets "Breng die andere weg, en wacht op mijn teken". Ineens uit het niet krijg ik een soort klap op mijn wang. Gelijk word ik wakker, nou ja wakker? Het brengt mij terug naar de kamer waar Roan en ik in gevlucht waren.

"Hallo, Melissa' fluister een gedaante. Ik kijk ernaar. Het heeft een Zwarte mantel aan en een zwarte kap op. Langzaam brengt het zijn lange spinachtige vingers naar de kap en doet hem af. Een paar grijze ogen vol haat kijkt mij aan.

"Wat is er met je haar gebeurd, ongelukje gehad met een tondeuse? " fluister ik minachtend naar hem. Woede gaat als gif door mijn aderen.

Hij haalt uit en ik voel zijn hand keihard mijn wang raken. Tranen van pijn springen in mijn ogen. Maar ik geef niet toe. Dat gun ik hem niet.

"Niet zo brutaal jij " zegt hij met een stem waar woede van af druipt.

"Wat moet je van mij? " vraag ik genietend van het feit dat ik hem boos heb gemaakt.

"Dat weet je heus wel " zegt hij kil. Een gevoel van paniek overspoelt mij en vervaagt mijn woede.

"Waarom Aisha? " vraag ik paniekerig.

"Weet je het nou nog niet dom wicht? Vroeg hij vol leedvermaak.

Ik weet dat hij de paniek in mijn ogen ziet. Op zijn gezicht staat leedvermaak. Hij vindt het fijn mij zo te zien. Hij lachte. Niet vrolijk maar vol leedvermaak.

"Jij was de perfecte moordenaar geweest, als je niet opgevoed werd door die oenen. Dat was erg jammer, daarom moest ik ze afmaken maar het was al te laat voor jou. Je was te … goed" het laatste zei hij vol verachting.

"Dus nu wil je mijn kind opvoeden?" vroeg ik vol ongeloof.

"Ja, maar dan tot een moordenaar, ze zal net zo als jou worden maar dan slecht " zei hij triomfantelijk. Ik lachte ineens hysterisch. Mijn lach was onmenselijk. Onnatuurlijk. Hij keek me een beetje bang aan.

"Denk je echt dat dat zal lukken? ……… je bent 1 dingetje vergeten. Ze lijkt teveel op haar vader, Roan om net als mij te zijn" zei ik vol leedvermaak.

"Dan zal ze vermoord worden, net als Roan " siste hij. Een gevoel van ongeloof en paniek. Jouw schuld, jouw schuld zei een akelig stemmetje in mijn hoofd.

"Nee " zei ik vol ongeloof en pijn.

"Ja, als jij je grote mond had leren houden, zou ze niet vermoord worden. Maar door jou schuld gaan ze dood "zei hij vol leedvermaak.

Ik huilde, vol verdriet en pijn. Waarschijnlijk had hij het niet verwacht maar toch keek ik hem aan in zijn grijze ogen. Even dacht ik medelijden te zien maar toen….. zonder enige waarschuwing balde hij zijn hand tot een vuist en raakte mij bij mijn slaap. Mijn hoofd knalde tegen de punt van de stoel aan maar ik voelde het niet. Ik was bewusteloos.

Ik schrok wakker. Ik had mijn ergste herinneringen opgehaald. Terwijl ik hier op de grond lag. Ik ging staan. Het lukte. Ik wankelde maar stond wel. Ik stond tussen de muren. Ik kon nu alleen nog maar terug en verder. Terug wil ik niet zonder Aisha en Roan. Ik begin ineens te rennen. Waar ik de kracht vandaan haalde wist ik niet maar in mijn hoofd spookte beelden van Aisha en Roan. Ik bleef door rennen. Ik hoorde mijn voeten neerkomen op het harde gras. Rennen, ik bleef door rennen. Ik kon niks anders. Er leek geen eind aan de gang te komen. Ik bleef rennen tot ik bij een soort plein aankwam. Ik herkende het ergens van maar tegelijkertijd was het allemaal vreemd. Het was een ronde plein. Met maar 1 uitgang, de gang waar ik stond. Voor de rest was het best klein en erg donker. Toen mijn ogen aan het donker gewend waren kon ik een gedaante omschrijven. Ik herkende hem. Het was de man uit mijn herinnering. Hij had weer een zwarte mantel aan en een zwarte kap op.

"Hallo Melissa "fluisterde hij kalm en kil. Hij doet de kap af en ik zie weer die grijze ogen. Alsof ik in trance was loop ik iets naar hem toe.

"Leuk je weer te zien "zei hij spottend.

"Ik kan niet zegen dat het gevoel wederzijds is " fluisterde ik kalm. Ik was kalm, niet boos, niet paniekerig maar kalm. Hij keek me een beetje eigenaardig aan. Hij snapte waarschijnlijk niet waarom ik zo kalm was.

"Ik ga je vermoorden, Melissa" zei hij duivels met een beetje ongeloof.

"Weet ik "zei ik kalm. Hij was gefrustreerd. Ik zag dat. Hij wilde dat ik boos of wanhopig werd maar ik was kalm. Uit frustratie balde hij zijn vuist weer en beukte me op mijn wang. Ik was zo uitgeput van het rennen dat ik omdraaide en tegen de muur knalde.

"Het is jou schuld dat ze dood zijn, dat weet je , dus nu moet jij dood" zei hij gefrustreerd. Ik leunde met mijn hoofd tegen de koude stenen van de muur.

De kwelling. Alles deed pijn. Door mij zijn ze dood. Ik kreeg het benauwd.. Ademen deed pijn. Een traan gleed over mijn wang.

"Doe het maar "fluister ik zacht en breekbaar. Ik hoor hem iets uit zijn zak halen.

"Vaarwel, Melissa" fluisterde hij. Voor het mes in mijn rug kwam was ik dood. Ik wist het. Mijn lichaam viel op de knieën met mijn hoofd leunend tegen de muur. Ik bleef staan. Ik keek naar beneden en zag mijn hoofd door mijn buik tegen de muur leunen. Ik draaide me om en verliet mijn lichaam. De plein was wit. Ik wist waarvan ik hem herkende. Mijn droom. Aan de overkant zag ik 2 personen staan. Een man en een baby'tje. Een gevoel van intense geluk overspoelde mijn ziel. Ik rende door de man met de grijze ogen en knuffelde Roan en Aisha. Ik voelde me echt gelukkig. Ik draaide me even om en zag dat de man mijn lichaam op haar rug legde. Verbeelde ik het me of zag ik een traan over zijn wang. Hij deed zijn kap op en rende door de enige gang weg. Uit mijn beeld en uit mijn gedachten. Ik draaide me weer om naar Roan en knuffelde ze weer. Aisha kraaide van geluk en stak haar armpjes naar mij uit. Ik nam haar over en knuffelde haar. Ik keek Roan aan in zijn ogen. Hij had een gekwelde blik maar lachte toen. Blijkbaar hadden hij en Aisha het moeten aankijken hoe die man mij vermoorde. Hij boog verover en gaf me een kus. Toen zweefde hij een meter boven de grond.

Hij stak zijn hand uit naar mij en zei "Kom……… we gaan naar de hemel".

Ik keek even naar mijn lichaam. Een gevoel van pijn kwam even maar ik pakte toen de warme hand van Roan. Het geluk overspoelde me. Ik zweefde ook. Samen vlogen we weg. Ik liet alles achter, mijn huis, mijn gedachte maar vooral…… mijn lichaam vol pijn.


End file.
